


conkretes half-finished poetry corner

by goblinCryptid (ImGonnaMunchImGonnaCrunch), ImGonnaMunchImGonnaCrunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Poetry, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cottagecore, Cottagecore Inspired Poetry, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Poetry, Sapphic Poetry - Freeform, Tags May Change, Vent Poetry, but not on the vent poetry, that would be fucked up and extremely rude, why isnt that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaMunchImGonnaCrunch/pseuds/goblinCryptid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaMunchImGonnaCrunch/pseuds/ImGonnaMunchImGonnaCrunch
Summary: I kinda just wanted to post some of my poetry somewhere so I'm posting it here/TW/ some of this is vent poetry about my past trauma, I will put a warning before any vent poetry
Kudos: 1





	1. Dandelion Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning this is unedited

Your dandelion hearts are always weeding their way into my broken bones  
always making your home in the broken pieces of me

I always find you hidden in the parts I hate most about myself

I feel as though I am not worthy of this love but never seem to be able to push you away and weed out the flowers growing within me 

every time I close my eyes and try to push back the tears welling up like pin-pricks in my eyes  
you remind me that its okay to cry

I always fear that I'll lose you because of my fears and insecurities but they always bring you closer to me


	2. I dont know what to call this, I just like girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and half-finished with without proper grammar but I still think it's nice :)

Everything she does is magic  
from the air that she breathes to the weakness in my knees when I see her

All that she is is beauty  
from her soft flowing hair to the light in her eyes when she sees you  
I can only dream that one day she'll look at me like that too


	3. eternal girl

and she who comes, flowing with her eternal light.  
bask in her radiance and shower in her kindness.  
as her time is fleeting and years go by as this joy,  
this kindness,  
this light,  
this girl  
is only as eternal as me and you


End file.
